Happy Birthday Captain America
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: It's Steve's birthday, Tony has a surprise for him. M because of paranoia


Steve woke up expecting to be able to walk into the kitchen, collect his breakfast and go back into his room. But when he woke up he saw his fellow Avengers in his room and they collectively shouted out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' to him.

Steve saw Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce standing there, 'um, Tony got called in the middle of the night so he won't be here today' Bruce said when he saw Steve looking at them all.

'Thanks guys' Steve said and sat up, finding a couple of packages on his bed.

'The green one is from me' Natasha said as Steve picked it first. Steve opened it and saw that she had gotten him a new sketch pad and sketching utensils.

'Woah, thank you Natasha, I really love them' Steve said, and kissed her cheek.

The next parcel was a smaller one, 'this one's from me, I didn't really know what to get you so I made you something instead' Clint said.

It was a blue, red and white bracelet, 'wow thanks, I didn't think you made these sorts of things, thank you'.

Steve opened Bruce's present and found he had a frame with a picture in it full of all of them, taken by JARVIS when they were all laughing, and oblivious to the photo being took.

He opened Thor's and saw that Thor had given him a book that Steve had said was his favourite childhood novel, 'thanks guys' Steve smiled.

'Now Cap, we're going to go to SHIELD to get you a week off work from Fury so we may be a while but we'll do something when we get back, breakfast is on the table and start thinking about what you wanna do later' Clint said and they all left.

Steve padded into the living area to find that there were pancakes, bacon, egg and orange juice lay on a table.

'Thanks guys' Steve whispered.

'Thanks guys for what? They didn't do anything, all me big man' Tony's voice said from behind him. Steve spun around and saw Tony, standing in just an apron.

'What? You didn't think I'd miss your birthday Cap?' Tony smiled and walked over to Steve, 'happy birthday' he said and he kissed Steve on the lips, 'I've always wanted to do that' he said.

Steve watched Tony's form walk towards the table, the back showing just how naked Tony was as he pulled out a chair for Steve to sit on, 'Captain' Tony smiled.

'W-what,' Steve stuttered.

Tony frowned and walked back over to Steve, pulling at his t-shirt and went up close to Steve's face, 'Captain, I know you like me, so this is your present, me, something simple and, well I would say cheap, but that's down to you to decide my price, I love you Steve, and I want, jeez this is embarrassing, I want to be yours and for you to own me, be possessive and stuff, and I, Captain,' Tony whispered huskily and pulled Steve's hands towards his arse.

'Kiss me, do what you want with me, we got all day' Tony purred.

Steve eyes glowed with lust as he bent down to kiss Tony, pushing him against the desk and pressing into him, 'you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that' Steve whispered and bit Tony's neck, 'can we, I mean do you want to well, you know,'

'Captain _America_ are you asking if you can fuck me to the point where all I know is you? Because if it is, then heck yes' Tony smiled and groped Steve's ass, running his hands up Steve's shirt.

Steve removed Tony's hands and pinned them above Tony's head, 'you need to learn some discipline, _soldier_' Steve said and nearly made Tony melt with lust as Steve dragged him by them, using a passing tie, one that Steve assumed Tony had taken off earlier, and tied Tony's hands together.

Tony followed Steve towards Steve's bedroom, practically groaning with lust as he was thrust onto the Captain's bed and Steve slowly took his clothes off, stroking Tony's side as he did.

Making him moan in lust.

When Steve's clothes were off him he slowly removed Tony's clothes. Panting Tony's name as he did.

He pulled Tony's arms above his head, growling 'keep them there' as he did.

Tony nodded and panted, 'I love you like this, so, dominant, so commanding, so'

'Going to fuck you right now' Steve moaned.

And he did.

3 times.

And then Tony did.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
